mihawk_in_japanesefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter:96 東一番の悪:Higashi Ichiban no Waru
Chapter:96 東一番の悪:Higashi Ichiban no Waru (THE WORST IN THE EAST) ――――とある島 ――――Toaru Sima ――――at a island Mob: うわあっ!! Uwaaat!! Wow!!! ”鷹の目”っ!!!　貴様　何しに来た!!! Taka no Met!!! Kisama Nani Shini Kita!!! "Hawk-eye!!!" What are you coming to do?!!. Mihawk: -- どん！ -- -- Don! --　 さわぐな Sawagu na Don't be noisy. お前達に用はない Omae Tachi ni You wa Nai I have nothing to do with you. 幹部どもは　どこだ？ Kanbu Domo wa Doko da? Where is the leaders? -- Don! --　is the background sound effect often used in One Piece. It is ordinary a drum, a firework, an action of bumping against something like a traffic accident. it is often used by the TV MC when the answerers show their answer flip at quiz show. In One Piece, there are same usage of "Don!". Who is he? What is that? Why? -- Don! -- showing its answer form the character. こんな島でキャンプとは………… Konna Shima de Camp to wa………… He is camping in such an island.........(too noisy for me...)　*() is my supplement of "......." 呑気な男だ… Nonki na Otoko da... He is easy...(and noisy to find for me...)　*() is my supplement of "......." We can enjoy to supply his "......." as a comical quiz. It is one of his good attraction because he has a lot of flexibility. He puts his head on his right side like a bird. It is one of his childish habit. He looks doubtful or quizzical taking a side glance. Men rarely perform these behavior during thinking something. Men usually look up or down when they think. cf. The village mayor raised his head and look down his glass, ".........Dream", "or fate............" at the end of the chapter. It is an ordinary man behavior. He started to think why Shanks was there. but... messenger: か!!　か!!　か!!　頭ァ～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～っ!!!! Ka!! Ka!! Ka!! Kashira～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～t!!!! Ca!! Ca!! Ca!! Capta---------------------------------------------------------------n!!!! -- ずだだだだだだ -- -- Zudadadadadada -- dash sound, ordinary "dadada", prefix "zu" added some effect of slipping in panic rush. Ben: ん？ n? huh? -- どん！ -- -- Don! --　 Shanks: -- ゴオォ… -- -- GOOo… -- Shanks has his roaring sound effects as same as Mihawk. よう "鷹の目"　{こりゃ}珍客だ You "Taka no Me" {Korewa -> Korya} Chinkyaku da Hey, "Hawk eye." See here a stranger. おれは今　気分が{悪ィん}だが… Ore wa Ima Kibun ga {Warui->Wariin} daga I feel sick right now, you see...but 勝負でもしにきたか？ Shoubu demo Shi ni Kita ka? Are you coming here to play something like a game? He was found before saying hello and asking his question because he was absent-minded. poor Mihawk. who cant exchange ordinary man greeting. So Shanks noticed him and call back his careless mind in the realty, the area of Red-Hear. {} is euphonic change. He speaks very fluently. His words are easy to read aloud. He is very smart and nice guy in contemporary Japanese. Shanks won't ask Mihawk "Why?", "What?" Instead of it, he used easy Yes/No question pinpointing something Mihawk should say "no" as he treated a irritating child. It contrasts sharply with Mihawk hard question, "why?", "what?" Shanks began to talk well in restraint of Mihawk why attack. He sensed that Mihawk wondered why he stayed such an island and messed up Mihawk start. Mihawk: -- オォ… -- -- Oo… -- His background sound. フン…片腕の貴様と今さら決着をつけようなどとは思わん Fun...Kataude no Kisama to Imasara Kettyaku wo Tsukeyou nado to wa Omowan Huh...now one-armed. I will not to settle it down with you. Tweeting "フン…(fun...:Huh, Bah, Pshaw in dictionary)" is one of his childish habit, too. I think laugh is the most difficult sens /feeling/expressions to describe literally. Actually Mihawk "フン…(fun...)" is voiceless *nasal sound of consonants. Mihawk usually closes his mouth tight and clenches his teeth, and maybe sometimes bites his inner lower lip. Besides, he has another habit to pause before he starts to talk. Then he has to breathe through nose during long pause time. "フン…(fun...)" is also breath of heavy smoker who always hold cigar/cigarette in his mouth. *Nearly all nasal consonants are nasal occlusives, in which air escapes through the nose but not through the mouth, as it is blocked (occluded) by the lips or tongue. But, there are no notation for only consonants in Japanese language. So we substitute "フン…(fun)..." for it as onomatopoeic word. cf. Gedatsu-sama in Skypiea speaking without opening his mouth because of careless and he often tries to speak through nose. By the way, there are same mimetic word "fun" of attitude (not actually pronounced "fun"). A girl/women jilt a boy/man or give him the cold shoulder. Recently its mimetic word are changing to "tsun". Mihawk: -- ツカツカ… -- tsuka tsuka… Mihawk walking mimetic word. walking straight; directly; bluntly; without hesitation "tsuka tsuka" is walking/talking of someone/something small, short, lightweight. It is a comical mimetic for a innocent boy who doesn't know the rope area of men or a dog/cat without training. Tom & Jerry always walk to each other "tsuka tsuka" to show something fun. Men rarely walk to someone "tsuka-tsuka" except policemen to check something. Women often walk "tsuka-tsuka" to ask a lot of question or to show divorce notification. Mimetic is important words in One Piece. He should eat tsuka-tsuka-no-mi. or Zuke-Zuke-no-mi cf. ずかずか(zuka zuka)：boldly. The rough men break into the rope area of another group "zuka-zuka". Mihawk: 面白い海賊達を見つけたのだが Omoshiroi Kaizoku tachi wo Mitsuketa no daga I found the interesting party and, ふとお前が昔していた話を思い出した Futo Omae ga Mukashi Shite ita Hanashi wo Omoi dashita Then I remembered a story you told me a long time ago ある小さな村の…面白いガキの話… Aru Chiisana Mura no...Omoshiroi Gaki no Hanashi... in a small village...a interesting kid story... It is like a picture book his mother might read aloud to him before sleeping or a picture diary in the summer holiday homework. His speaking is tottering of events crossing his mind one after another, remarkably when he is exciting. He found out Shanks faster than other news birds. He was the fastest news bird. He was No.1. speed-star. He should want Shanks to be surprised at that point. But no one was surprised at that point. To begin with, Shanks was not surprised at his sudden visit. They all was surprised the straw-hat coming. He was a little bit blue. Shanks: …… きたか　ルフィ Kita ka, Luffy You've come, Luffy. おい　みんな!!!　飲むぞっ!!!　宴だァ!!! Oi, Minna!!! Nomu Zot!!! Utage Daaa!!! Hey, guys!!! Let's drink!!! Utage daaa!!! ばかやろっ!!! Baka Yarot!!! Fool guys!!! こんな楽しい日に飲まずにいられるか!!! Konna Tanoshii Hi ni Nomazu ni Irareru Ka!!! I can't help drinking such a happy day!!! 鷹の目　お前も飲んでけ!!　な!! Taka no Me, Omae mo Nonde Ke!! NA!! Hawk-eye, stay to drink, too!! Say YES!! Shanks called to stop Hawk-eye trying to go home without saying good-bye by force. Hawk-eye should be blue. His face is always pale with broken-heart. "な!!:Na!!" is short, sharp, strong and straight interpersonal expression to induce someone to do something with emphasizing. Shanks is an influential leader who can handle the interpersonal expression simply and forcefully. If he had already drunk, he would repeated to emphasize "な!　な!!　な!!!" Mihawk cannot do just this. He can't use this interpersonal expression as Shanks does at very ease. He cannot say "Let's". Back: Article Top: Translation Home: Mihawk in Japanese Wiki Category:Translation